CHANGE OF LIFE a spirited exchange FIVE
by GStales
Summary: Fifth installment in the Change of Life series.
1. Chapter 1

Change of Life

**A Spirited Exchange**

**One**

At Heaven's gate two ghostly lovers embraced, "I will wait here for you," the one whispered to the other, "but don't be long. The time has come to cross over."

The other smiled sweetly in return, "I know, but I have to make sure they are all right, I sense danger for them."

"It is not our concern now Sara, they will have to find their own way to heaven."

"Dear, I haven't stopped being a mother, just because I am no longer with him."

He shook his head in gentle indulgence, "As I said, I will wait for you right here."

**LATER THAT NIGHT** – the night of the Piss Apple Raid…

Christopher Greenwood lay in his bed on the second floor. He could hear the loud voices coming from the downstairs bedroom. There was a fight going on and it was all his fault. He pulled the blanket up over his head and wished he could pretend this night had never happened.

"Of all the dang fool things to do Kitty, did you give any thought what could have happened to you or the baby?" The night's events had caught up with Matt Dillon, gone was any effort to be understanding and sympathetic. All he could think of was how close he had come to losing the most precious people in his life.

"Oh Matt, I'm not sick. I'm not an invalid. I'm just going to have a baby for Pete's sake..." She smiled at him trying to lighten his mood. "Women have been doing it since the time of Adam and Eve."

His mood was not to be lightened, "I wish you'd give some thought to things before you go rushing off." His mind was mentally replaying all similar events in the past twenty years when she'd taken action before considering the consequences.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kitty said, beginning to sound defensive.

"Look, I'm too tired to get into this tonight, let's just go to bed."

Hands on hips, she glared at him, and declared. "No, I don't think so, we better have this out right now, what did you mean by that last statement?"

He glowered back at her, "This could take all night because it's a helluva long list, I would think at your age you'd start using a little common sense…"

No woman wants to be reminded of her age especially in the middle of an argument, he wasn't playing fair, "You just hold it right there, SUNSHINE! Maybe I should have used a little common sense when you proposed to me. The idea of thinking marriage to a pig headed lawman could work…" In a huff, she grabbed her pillow from the bed and left the room stomping down the hall to the spare bedroom off the kitchen. She shut the door with force and threw herself on the bed. She resisted the urge to give into tears, and instead pounded her fists against the pillow in frustration.

Dillon stood alone in their room staring at the slammed door. He knew he should go after her, but for once he was too angry, "let her stew," he thought, "Maybe next time she'll use a little of that `quiet thought' she's always throwing in my face, before she acts."

Kicking off his boots he lay down on the bed, he didn't bother to get undressed or get under the covers, but grabbed the afghan which lay at the foot of the bed and wrapped it around himself. The bed was cold and lonely and the steady beat of the rain on the roof only served to echo the cheerless beat of his heart.

Sleep came after a while, but it was a restless sleep, the kind that leaves the body more wearied than restored. He got up before dawn, to find the rain had stopped sometime during the night. He walked to the window and opened it. Cold air rushed in, hitting his face like a slap. Fall so long in coming this year had arrived at last, and winter could not be far behind. He changed and shaved, and then he checked on Christopher who was still sleeping in his upstairs room obviously exhausted by yesterday's adventures. Dillon scowled as he thought about the serious talk he had planned to have with the boy. That would have to wait until the evening now.

Down at the barn, he saddled the bay, figuring Buck deserved a day off and an extra ration of oats for not tossing Christopher along the side of the road last night.

The gray of early morn was being replaced by the intensity of first light as Dillon rode down Front Street to his office. He'd always liked this time in Dodge as the cow town woke up sleepy-eyed to face another day. This morning he found no joy in the sunlight, for some reason, he couldn't get Kitty off his mind. He was still fuming and his mood was entirely disagreeable. Festus met him at the door, slop bucket in hand, as he readied to dump the morning's wash water out in the street, Dillon narrowly missed being doused.

"Matthew you sure are up early this morning…" his deputy observed.

"I feel like I never got to sleep," Dillon grumbled. "You got coffee going in there?"

He followed Festus into the office and had just settled himself at his desk, coffee cup in hand when Barney came running in the building.

"Marshal I just got a telegram in for ya." Barney's glasses were perched a top his head, and he appeared out of breath as though he'd run all the way from the telegraph office.

Matt took the envelope and nodded, "Thanks Barney," The little man stepped back, holding his hands behind his back, waiting to see if there would be need for a reply.

Festus moved silently beside him and the two watched as Dillon opened and read the message. The expression on the lawman's face changed, "What is it Matthew?" Hagen asked.

Hearth and home came into proper perspective, as the pull of the badge demanded his fidelity, "The Sharlow brothers have escaped."


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

She woke with the light streaming through the window and warming her face. From force of habit she shifted her weight seeking out Dillon's solid form, when she didn't find it, the sunny little spare room, turned cold and empty. Her acute pain over last night's fight had dulled to a sore heartache and she felt a measure of regret over her hastily chosen words regarding their marriage. She got up determined to make it up to him. He was right, so often she HAD acted before giving rational and deliberate thought. In her own defense she had honestly never felt she was putting herself and the baby at risk last night and her need to make sure Christopher was safe was stronger than any concern for her own well being. Surely he would understand that?

She glanced at her image in the small mirror, which hung over the little dresser in the corner. Her clothing was rumpled and she attempted to smooth out its wrinkles with her hands. She redid the braid, smoothing the sides back with a little spit. She took another look in the mirror, and decided sge wouldn't win his affections back on good looks this morning. She figured it might be best appeal to his appetite. She'd make him his favorite blueberry pancakes for breakfast as a peace offering.

The table was set, the pancake batter prepared, and the coffee on the stove, he seldom slept later than she and when he did the aroma of fresh coffee always roused him. She was beginning to get concerned. Bertha Wagner would be coming shortly for work and Christopher was up and already tending to his morning chores. She'd hoped to clear the air between them without the added complications of an audience.

Finally she knocked on their bedroom door and entered the room, expecting to find him still in bed, only to discover it empty. He had already left for Dodge. Her heart broke a little. He'd gone without saying good-bye. She bent to pick up his soiled shirt from the bed. She clutched the garment to her, wishing he were still wearing it and hugging her back.

**GS GS GS**

Bertha Wagner came to work promptly at nine each morning. She always had a pleasant smile for Kitty and went right to work without complaint. The woman could have been anywhere between thirty-five and fifty, it was hard to tell just by looking at her. Bertha was a big gal, large boned and husky, her face was plain and her clothing practical. She rode a beefy old mare built much like Bertha herself. Her husband Harry was serving time in the Kansas State Prison for bank robbery. Matt had arrested him and testified against him nine months earlier. Since that time his wife had worked at a number of places, including Ma Smalley's and Delmonicos. She told Kitty she longed for the day when Harry would be released from prison and they could get a fresh start, until then, she'd be happy to help at the ranch for as long as the Dillons wished. Kitty had mentioned to Matt how nice it would be if Harry could work for them when he was released, Dillon had only grunted in response. Despite Matt's opinion of Harry, Kitty felt she was fortunate to have Bertha in her employ.

This morning Bertha seemed to sense Kitty's unhappiness. "Now Miss Kitty, you just sit right down here, and let me fix you a nice cup of tea, that always makes me feel better when I'm missing my Harry…" she led Kitty to the table and sat her down. She was so sweet that Kitty felt better just listening to her pleasant chatter as she prepared the tea.

She hadn't noticed the rider coming up the lane until she heard Puppy bark and the footsteps on the porch. "You just stay put Miss Kitty, I'll see to the visitor." Bertha said opening the kitchen door before they heard a knock, "Why Marshal Dillon, what a surprise to have you home this time of day."

Matt glared at the little dog sniffing his boot, "Not this time Pup." He said scooting the animal away with his foot. He took off his hat and walked in the kitchen, he smiled politely at Bertha saying, "Good morning ladies."

"I `spect you're hungry, well you just sit right down at the table and I'll fetch you some tea and biscuits."

"Thank you Ma'am." Matt replied as he took the chair opposite Kitty.

Kitty eyed her husband, knowing the look on his face, "Well," she finally asked, "Where are you off to this time."

"Now Kitty," Matt started, "You know I wouldn't leave you unless it was something that couldn't be helped."

She stood abruptly turning her back to him so he wouldn't see how upset she was.

"I got a telegram this morning, the Sharlows have escaped." He stated simply.

She spun around her hand flying to her mouth, "oh no Matt!" she gasped. A chill passed through her body like a harbinger of some impending disaster. She folded her arms across her chest in an effort to ward it off.

Bertha had been busy getting a tea cup ready for Kitty, now she took her arm and led her back to the table, "Sit down here my dear," she urged placing the cup in front of her. Kitty reached for the handle, with a shaking hand and somehow managed to overturn the cup. The hot liquid spilled over the table. "Damn!" she swore and rushed from the room. Matt followed her to the parlor. "Kitty, it's going to be alright." He pulled her to him wanting more than anything to make things right between them again. Resting his chin atop her head, he inhaled her sweet scent, loving the feel of her in his arms and hating the idea of leaving her.

She could hear the reassuring thud of his heart against her ear. "I know." She was thinking as long as she was safe in his arms nothing could ever harm them, "It's just that I had the oddest feeling in there, almost as if someone was trying to warn me about something." A chill ran up her spine again and she shivered. Matt's hold tightened. She turned her head to look into his eyes, "I owe you an apology, you were right last night."

"I'm sorry too," he admitted. She offered her lips to his and that one kiss said more than a hundred words, which could pass between them.

Bertha returned to the room carrying another cup of tea, "Excuse me but Miss Kitty you really should have a cup of tea, to settle your nerves, doncha know." Reluctantly he released her.

Kitty shook her head, "No thank you Bertha, I guess I've lost my taste for it."

"I almost forgot," Matt said, "I've got mail for you Bertha, thought I'd save you a trip to town." He pulled an envelope from his vest pocket.

It was her monthly letter from her husband Harry. Her plain features became almost pretty as she smiled in anticipation of the letter. She took it eagerly and stuffed it in her apron pocket.

Turning his attention back to Kitty, Dillon said, "I think you and Christopher should move into town until I get back." His eyes lingered lovingly on the pleasing roundness of her pregnant figure.

"Now Matt, I can't go running to town every time you leave on business. I can take care of myself and Christopher, and Bertha is here during the day and Willie of course, we'll be just fine until you come home."

"This is just what I was talking about last night…" Dillon said with a scowl, his irritation working to peak again.

Bertha interrupted, "Excuse me, but if it would help, I could stay here, that is until the Marshal gets back."

Kitty thought for a moment, "Well that's awful kind of you to offer, but I don't want to put you to all that trouble."

"It's no trouble atall, I reckon I'd feel better knowing someone was looking after you and the little boy and it might as well be me, that way I know for sure you're being taken care of, especially with you in the family way, doncha know."

The lady smiled so kindly at Kitty that she couldn't help but agree, "Well then, I guess it's settled."

Matt smiled as well, "Good, thank you Bertha." He said.

**GS GS GS**

Less than an hour later they said their goodbyes. She watched from the porch as he finished tying his bedroll to the saddle and attached his saddlebags. He turned back to look at her, allowing his eyes a slow journey up and down her body then back up again to rest on her face. It lingered there as if he were memorizing each feature to recall later when he was alone on the prairie. She stepped off the porch and hurried to him, drawn by the need to be with him as long as possible.

Protectively his hands moved to her arms, holding them firmly yet tenderly, "I don't think the Sharlows will come back this way, my guess is they'll head to Missouri, but don't take any chances." She said nothing, afraid her emotions would get the better of her if she opened her mouth. He was an expert at reading her eyes, and pulled her close for one last embrace. As he held her, he felt their child move and the wonder of that moment filled his heart with more love than he'd thought it could hold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Newly O'Brien felt restless, something was bothering him; something was nagging at the back of his mind like an itch he couldn't get at. It had been a long day and the deputy was tired. The cot in the Marshal's office was hard and offered small comfort but it was better than nothing. He had volunteered to watch the jail for Festus who was transporting a prisoner to Garden City. The night's occupants of the jail cells, two drunk and disorderly cowboys, had fallen asleep by this time and the office was deathly quiet. O'Brien closed his eyes, inviting sleep that refused to come. It was on a night like this that he felt most alone - that he felt the loss of his bride Patricia most intensely. As he lay on the cot he noticed the fire had gone out of the stove leaving the room as cold as a tomb. An unnatural  
sensation that he was being watched forced O'Brien's eyes to open with a start. Not moving he scanned the room with eyes only. He saw nothing, no one, but still he felt he was not alone. He sat up swallowing hard; he ran his hand over his eyes and through his hair. "I must be imagining things." He thought. He got up and had a drink of water and when he turned to go back to bed he saw her, a wavy ethereal image barely discernible in the darkened room.

"Sara?" he questioned.

"They are in danger." She whispered and then evaporated.

O'Brien ran his fingers over his eyes again, certain he must be dreaming, the fire he thought had gone out of the stove reappeared; its warmth replacing the chill of seconds earlier. A sudden fatigue claimed the young man and he dropped to the bed and fell instantly asleep.

When he awoke the following morning he could only think that last night's occurrence had indeed been part of a dream. Still the words resounded in his mind. "They are in danger…" who was in danger he thought.

He had breakfast with Doc who looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What's bothering you today?" the old man asked.

Newly just shook his head, "I guess I'm just not used to sleeping in the office."

The nagging worry plagued his thoughts and he decided to make a trip out to the Dillon ranch after breakfast just to ease his mind.

**GS GS GS**

"Do you need me for anything?" Bertha asked, she had her red shawl about her shoulders and stood by the door."

No thanks Bertha, Chris and I will be going into town for church services, and will stop at the Roniger's on the way home, so don't worry about us, just ask Willie to hitch up the buggy please."

"Yes Miss Kitty." She said pleasantly and left shutting the door carefully behind her.

Kitty finished getting dressed and then helped Christopher with his string tie, "Hold still." She said as he fidgeted.

"Do we hafta go to church?" he asked.

"Now you know the answer to that." She replied patiently.

"But it's so hard to sit still." He whined.

She gave him a gentle swat to his behind and told him, "You can do it if you try, little cowboy."

The sun was shining and the November air was brisk and fresh, the mare seemed to enjoy the morning as she trotted over a crisp bed of fallen leaves. In the sky a flock of geese formed a `v' overhead and in the distance they heard the sound of hunter's rifles.

"Listen Miss Kitty, someone's out deer hunting. Marshal said he would take me deer hunting this fall, do you think he will remember?" Chris asked.

"I'm sure he will." She answered, slightly concerned as the sound of the rifle shots came closer.

Moments later a bullet flew past Kitty's ear, so close she could almost feel its sting. The startled mare jerked her head, rearing on her hind legs and pulling the reins out of Kitty's hands. The frightened animal twisted about in her harness and then ran blindly down the road, the buggy swaying back and forth over the uneven path. They hit a rock in the trail that sent the buggy flying in the air coming down on all four wheels with a jot. They took a bend in the road on two wheels and came so close to turning on their side that had they wanted to they could have reached out to touch the ground, Kitty clutched Christopher to her with one arm while she hung on to the side of the buggy with the other bracing the two for them for the inevitable.

**GS GS GS**

Riding down the Silver Creek Road, Newly heard the sound of rifle shots. Somehow it seemed sort of sacrilegious to the gunsmith that folks were out hunting on a Sunday morning. A man had to feed his family he reminded himself; food for the soul didn't often fill an empty belly. He heard her frantic voice hollering "Whoa, whoa…" and looked up to see them coming down the road; he recognized the runaway strawberry roan immediately pulling Kitty's buggy. He spurred his appaloosa into action catching up to the buggy, it took several lunges before he was finally able to grab the mare's reins and pull her to a stop.

"Oh Newly," Kitty cried, her hat tilted at an odd angle on her head and her hair pulled free from its bun.

O'Brien jumped down from his horse, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Her smile was shaky and she was still holding Christopher in a death grip. "I think so." She answered.

"Miss Kitty could you let go, I can't breath." Christopher gasped and she loosed her hold.

Kitty shook her head, "Thank heavens you happened to be riding down the road this morning…"

The hairs on his neck stood on end, and a crop of goose bumps sprouted on his arms. "Yeah", he answered, 'Thank heavens."


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Monday mornings were always quiet in Dodge; Doc Adams often used this time as a chance to catch up on his reading. He'd found the textbooks John Bledsoe had given him fascinating but this morning he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He took off his specs setting them on the desk and ran his fingers over his tired eyes. He thought to himself, "I'll just lay down for a little rest." He pulled the shades down darkening his room and only muffled voices drifted up from the street below. It wasn't long before sleep claimed him. His dream was a pleasant journey to a happy time, a picnic on Silver Creek, where they were all together again. He surveyed the landscape, Thad and Sara, sitting side by side, Christopher not much more than a toddler picking flowers with Kitty, and Festus and Matt fishing down by the creek. Sara stood and walked toward him, leaving Thad to sit alone, gently she placed her hand on his arm and said, "They will need you"

"Who will need me?" He asked. But suddenly he was awake and there was no one to answer his question.

**GS GS GS**

"He's a mean one alright." Bent Dillard said to Kitty and Willie that same Monday morning. He had just delivered the prize bull that Matt had purchased from him the week before. The animal had been raging around in the corral, but was now snorting, and pawing at the ground ominously.

Kitty agreed, "Well, I for one will be glad when he's out on the range with the herd instead of here by the house, I'll worry about Christopher until he is."

"Just keep him penned and the young'n away from him and everything will be fine." Bent advised as he turned to head back to his horse.

"Can I offer you a bite to eat before you hit the road?"

"No ma'am, thank you kindly just the same. I reckon Annie will be expecting me home directly."

She waved him off and walked up to the house to be met on the porch by Bertha, "Sure is a mean looking critter isn't he Miss Kitty?"

"He scares me." Kitty admitted.

Pointing inside Bertha said, "I've got noon dinner on the table, and I'm just heading down to the spring house for some cold milk."

"Fine," Kitty replied, "I'll just pay a visit to the convenience and freshen up a bit first and join you."

Bertha was already sitting at the table when Kitty came back in the kitchen, "Where's Willie?" she asked. The young man always joined them for their noon meal. "Does he know it's lunch time?"

Bertha smiled in answer, "I reckon he got busy doncha know, and forgot the time." She made a move to rise from the table, "I'll go get him Ma'am." She said.

"You stay put," Kitty ordered, "and enjoy the meal you've worked so hard to prepare, I'll go down to the barn to get him."

Kitty usually kept her blue shawl on a hook by the door, but it wasn't there, so she took Bertha's red one and left the house to walk down to the barn where she knew Willie was working.

She was halfway there when she saw the bull. The gate to the corral was wide open and the animal was staring at her; his head down, saliva drooling foam from his mouth, and his hoof pounding against the hard packed dirt as he prepared to charge.

Willie Roniger watched in horror from the barn door. "Don't move Miss Kitty." He said in a surprisingly steady voice. But even as the young man spoke the bull started his charge towards Kitty, inflamed by the red shawl. There was only one thing for the boy to do; he had to divert the animal's attention away from the woman. Waving his arms he momentarily distracted the critter. "Run Miss Kitty." Willie hollered. But when she did the bull changed direction again to attack the red shawl flapping in the wind. Out of options, Willie ran in the path of the animal. The bull stopped in his tracks and turned his attack. Snorting his rage, the vicious animal lowered his head and rammed the boy with his horns tossing him to the side like one of little Hanna Rose's rag dolls. The boy dealt with, the animal turned to redirect his attentions to the woman. Kitty stood frozen unable to move. The powerful animal thundered closer and closer, then with an abruptness which made life flash before her eyes, there was a rifle blast and the bull fell dead at her feet.

Dr. Galen Adams lowered the rifle, his old hands shaking; he had never known his aim to be so true. He got out of the buggy on trembling legs and ran to Kitty who stood like a statue in complete shock. "Are you alright?" he asked.

At the sound of Doc's voice she pulled herself together, and then realized Willie was still down on the ground.

"Willie!?" She cried and the two hurried to the boy. Kitty fell to her knees beside him cradling his head as Doc examined his injuries. He winced and turned his head to hide in the folds of her dress. By some manner of good fate, he had escaped with nothing more than a broken arm. Standing on the kitchen porch, Bertha had watched the whole thing and appeared to be as shaken as Kitty by the incident, "Mrs. Wagner come down and help me here; let's get him into the house." Adams called.

It was later that afternoon when Will dropped Christopher off from school that he found out about his injured son.

He stared at the sleeping boy as Adams explained, "He'll be alright Will. He just needs some rest and time to heal."

Roniger could only shake his head, "Thank heaven you came by when you did Doc."


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Festus Hagen slid his tattered old hat back on his head to check his bobber. He hadn't had a bite yet, probably wouldn't, not that it mattered much to him. Lazily, he scratched at a flea bite to his calf with the toe of his boot, before pulling the hat back over his eyesand easing his lanky frame against the truck of an old cottonwood. Actually, he reckoned he'd be better off if he didn't catch any fish, he'd hate to have to explain to folks how he was lollygagging whilst in the performance of his official duties as a US Deputy. The hillman closed his eyes and let the soft fall breeze float over his body. The soothing lap of creek water against the bank seemed to offer a lullaby and Hagen accepted the offer and fell asleep. The pressure of a gentle hand to his shoulder roused him from his dreams. His heart quickened and he attempted to sit up, but his body refused to move. "They need you," were the words a sweet but ghostly voice whispering in his ear.

"Miss Sara?" Hagen questioned, "Who needs me?" The pressure on his arm increased and then just as suddenly as it came it was gone and he was able to move again. Festus jumped to his feet and looked all around but could find no one other than his floppy eared mule Ruth.

**GS GS GS**

Will and Bessie had come to fetch their son home that morning, while he was still in a lot of pain Willie was glad to be going home to be taken care of by his mother for a week or so.

The events of the last few days had worn Kitty out, she felt completely drained. Yet there was so much to do. Will had taken care of butchering the bull but she and Bertha would have to preserve the meat. Without Willie's help there were chores that would need to bedone. Her head suddenly felt like it was swimming and that unsteady feeling reminiscent of earlier months seemed to be taking over again.

She worked side by side with Bertha in the kitchen all afternoon canning what they could of the beef and salting down the larger cuts. Now Bertha put a hand to her employer's back. "Miss Kitty you're looking a might peaked, you must lay down for a spell. I can finish up here doncha know."

"You're sure Bertha?" she asked. "I hate to leave you with all this, but I really do feel shaky."

"Really Miss Kitty, you go lay down, I'll bring you some warm milk that will put you right to sleep."

True to her word Mrs. Wagner returned minutes later with the cup of warm milk. Kitty thanked her and took several swallows of the liquid to show her appreciation. She had never been able to stomach warm milk and as soon as Bertha left the room she put the cup down. She allowed her mind to relax focusing on the time when Matt would returnhome. She reached for the photograph on the night stand, it was their wedding picture. She gazed lovingly at their happy faces before resting the photo against her bosom. With a wistful sigh she closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep.

She awoke coughing. Smoke was everywhere, singeing her throat raw, burning her nostrils, making her eyes sting so that tears poured from them. It was billowing under the doorway at a furious rate. Still half asleep she fumbled her way to the door, and grabbed for the knob. It was warm to the touch but she opened it anyway. Smoke filled the hallway as she made her way to the kitchen. She threw her apron over her mouth but still called "Bertha, Bertha…" The kitchen curtains were ablaze and she grabbed the bucket of water by the stove and threw it on them, but the fire continued climbing the walls. Shecalled for Bertha again, and then dashed for the door and fresh air.**GS GS GS**

Christopher waved to the Roniger's as they dropped him off at the entrance to the lane going towards the ranch house. He sniffed the air, it smelled like something was on fire. Maybe Bertha was burning the leaves he'd raked the night before. He was hungry and the though of milk and cookies made him walk faster. It wasn't until he was in front of the house that he realized something was wrong.

"Fire" he shrieked. He could see the smoke beginning to pour out the side door by the kitchen, "Miss Kitty! Fire! Fire!" he cried, in panic he looked toward the road, hoping the Roniger wagon was still in sight, but it was gone.

He ran to the kitchen door, opening it as the smoke rushed out to meet him, "Miss Kitty, Bertha!" he called again, "Somebody He-elp!"

"Christopher, it's alright, I'm right here…" Kitty yelled from the backyard pump." He ran to her throwing his arms around her nearly knocking her over.

She urgently pushed him from her, "Come on, we've got to get water on that fire before it takes the house." She told him.

**GS GS GS**

Hagen saw the smoke on the horizon, it couldn't be he thought, his heart beating a little bit faster as he realized that it must be, Matthew and Miss Kitty's place was on fire. He dug his spurs into Ruth then took off his hat and slapped the mule's rump with it. Theanimal lunged ahead.

He saw the two of then running with the buckets trying to fight the blaze. He pulled the mule to a stop in front of Kitty. Jumping from the saddle; Festus grabbed the bucket away from her. Taking off his neckerchief he soaked it in the bucket of water then tied thesaturated cloth around his face and entered the kitchen where the blaze had begun. He came out of the kitchen shouting to Christopher "Keep them buckets a comin."

As Kitty pumped, Chris ran to Hagen with the buckets. Kitty looked up in relief as she saw the Roniger wagon retuning down the lane at full speed. Will pulled on the brake and jumped from the wagon. "The young'uns saw the smoke, I come back as fast as I could."

"Fire appears to be mainly in the kitchen Will, but it could spread awful fast." Festus told him.

Mary Roniger jumped off the wagon to lead Kitty to the garden swing. "Here Miss Kitty you just sit down and catch your breath, I'll get you some water."

With Will's help Festus and the larger Roniger boys were able to put out the fire. The kitchen, which was an extension from the main structure, suffered the most damage, it would need repairs to the roof, the walls were blackened and the whole house was covered with soot and the smell of smoke, but Kitty and Chris were safe.

She stood up from the swing, "Miss Kitty you best stay put for a spell." Mary urged.

Kitty brushed the girl off, "I'm alright Mary, but where's Bertha, has anyone seen her?" She turned to Festus, "You're sure she wasn't in the house?"

"No ma'am she weren't in there, now you just do what Miss Mary says and sit yourself back down in that there rocky swing."

"I'm fine now," she said again, "Where could Bertha have gone?" She glanced toward the corral where the lady kept her horse and it wasn't there.

"How'd this here fire get a started Miss Kitty?" Festus wanted to know.

She shook her head in reply, "I was in my room resting, and the next thing I knew the place was filled with smoke." She looked back at the singed remains, and sighed heavily, "My poor house."

Will patted Kitty's hand, "Houses can be replaced Miss Kitty. I reckon you and the boy best come home with us."

She shook her head, "You've got enough with Willie being hurt and all, but you're right we can't stay here, at least not until the kitchen roof gets repaired." She put an arm around Christopher, "What do you say we visit Ma Smalley for a while Chris?" With the back of her hand she wiped away some of the soot on her face and turned to Hagen, "Thank heaven you came by when you did Festus."


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Ma Smalley led Kitty and Christopher down the hall to their rooms, the same rooms they had occupied several times in recent months. "You just rest now Kitty, I'll get young Christopher cleaned up and after that he can help me bake some cookies for the Harvest Festival, would you like that?" she asked the little boy.

"Sure Ma," he amiably replied, but turned to give Kitty a big hug before taking Ma's hand and going to the kitchen.

**GS GS GS**

Louie Pheeters had had nothing to drink in ten days, he was feeling right proud of himself, but tonight there was frost in the air that chilled a fella to his bones, and made any joint over fifty ache. Louie thought he needed just a little nip, for medicinal purposes only, of course. He dug his hands deep into his pant's pockets, and came up with a wad of lint and a button, he searched his vest pockets and his jacket pockets and came up empty handed there too. He sat on his cot in the back room at Hank's and thought. In the past he had been known to hide a bottle here and there around town, trouble was when he did the hiding he was usually too drunk to remember where he had hidden it. He concentrated putting forth so much effort that his head hurt. And then the answer came to him almost as if someone had whispered it into his ear.

Hastily he rose from the cot; as he turned down the kerosene lamp, he just happened to glance back at his bed. He rapidly blinked his eyes at what he thought he saw. It appeared a very pretty lady was occupying the space next to where he had been seated. Pheeters rubbed his eyes and the image disappeared. He was used to seeing things that weren't there so he thought no more of this. He hurried out of the stables on his eager mission. He had a bottle of rot-gut hidden beneath the old cistern behind Ma Smalley's.

**GS GS GS**

Dr. John Bledsoe had finished his exam and turned to look at his patient with an amazed expression. "Mrs. Dillon, considering everything you've been through in the past week, I would say you and your baby are in remarkable condition."

How would she explain all these incidents to Matt she worried, but she laced her reply with false bravado, "Dr. Bledsoe when you've lived around Dodge a little longer you'll learn this was nothing out of the ordinary, here on the frontier, we take these little mishaps in stride."

The doctor's eyes held a measure of appreciation and respect, "Everything I've heard about you is certainly true Ma'am; you are an extraordinary lady."

**GS GS GS**

Bertha Wagner had just heard the news; Miss Kitty had survived the fire. She and the boy were at Ma Smalley's Boarding House. Bertha shook her head in disgust and frustration. How was she going to explain this all to Harry? She had promised him she would see Miss Kitty in her grave.

Well it wasn't for lack of effort. Bertha had tried to poison Kitty with that cup of tea only to have the clumsy woman spill it. When that had failed, Bertha had hidden in the damp cold woods with her rifle thinking for sure Kitty would be killed by rifle blast, or the runaway buggy. Dillon's woman was too lucky for words! Bertha had been forced to risk her own life and limb when she'd unlocked the corral gate to set that wretched bull free. How could that maniac animal not have gored Kitty? Then when all circumstances had failed she'd resorted to the sleeping powders, knowing there had been enough medication in that milk to knock out a man. Very carefully, Bertha had set fire to the kitchen, figuring Kitty would die in the blaze. Somehow all her efforts had amounted to nothing.

Mrs. Wagner hid her gun in the folds of her skirt as she walked down the alley way to the Boarding House, She knew just which room Miss Kitty would be in; she always occupied Ma's best room on the ground floor. It would be a simple shot through the window - a lot more risky than making things look like an accident as Harry had advised, but time had run out and Bertha had been left with no other alternative.

Peering through the glass pane she saw Kitty, sitting in a rocking chair with her back to the window. A smile crossed Bertha's face. She fingered the gun in her hand. She would have to move fast once she fired the shot, but no one would suspect her for everyone thought Bertha devoted to her employer. The smile broadened as she pictured Dillon's face when he found out. She almost laughed aloud in anticipation.

Louie Pheeters saw the shadow ahead of him, the figure looked familiar. "Miss Bertha what are you doing here? I hear tell Miss Kitty's been asking about you all over town, she's been mighty worried."

Bertha let the gun slide into the pocket of her skirt, she shook her head again, glancing skyward, questioning what she had done to so anger the fates. "Hello Louie, I was just going to say good bye to Miss Kitty, looks like she's resting, you tell her I stopped by would you?"

"Why don't you tell her yourself Miss Bertha? Are you going somewhere?"

Her smile was a little more genuine this time, she reached out and patted Louie's arm. "I've got me a ticket on the 8:00 pm train to Hayes." Bertha gave a rueful chuckle then turned and left. She would have to think of some way of explaining this all to Harry, but she would have to figure it out for herself first.

**GS GS GS**

At heaven's gate two lovers were reunited. "Is everything taken care of now?" The one asked the other.

"Yes, as you said, they will have to find their own way to heaven, and as for now, our son is well loved and taken care of, a mother couldn't ask for more." He tenderly kissed her forehead and together hand in hand they crossed over to the other side.


End file.
